


Belgian Chocolates

by DaturaMoon



Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [7]
Category: Dave York - Fandom, The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: About: Reader and Dave have been apart for weeks, when they finally reunite in Belgium things get heated. This is an established sexual realtionship between co-workers. Dave is not married and has no kids.smut oneshot
Relationships: Dave York/You
Series: Dave York (Equalizer 2) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955479
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Belgian Chocolates

If you made it through this, you’d be rewarded with dinner at your favorite spot followed by wine and your favorite chocolates.

You think about the chocolates. The way they melt in your mouth. The way they tantalize all your senses and give you micro orgasms every time you taste them.

This situation you’ve gotten into started over a video call one day ago. It was business as usual, discussing details of a case when you let it slip; you missed him.

Flashback

You gazed at the computer screen, feeling a smile form on your lips. “I miss you.”

Dave grinned with that devious look in his eyes. He looked down at his phone, and a second later your phone dings. 

Dave - Do you need my cock inside of you?  
You - Yes, despertely   
Dave - I needed you last night, you didn’t answer   
You - I fell asleep, I’m sorry  
Dave - Do you have any idea how hard I was? Cock in my hand, waiting for you. You know what this means. I’ll have to put you in your place. Fuck you like the brat you are.  
You - I hope you do.  
Dave - Cancel your plans, I’m sending you a ticket.   
...

Now, here you were, wrists and ankles tied to the bed as you lay flat on your back. Dave fucking the shit out of you while all you can do as lay there and take it. A tied up whimpering mess, needy for release. 

“Shhh….a little more.” He’d say whenever you would beg for him to let you cum, slamming into you harder. 

Each thrust, each slap of the hips, each grunt; he was making up for three weeks away fucking you like hadn’t seen you in years.

His usual dirty talk is now replaced by deep primal grunts, moans, heavy breathing as he buries his cock inside of you.

You don’t recgonize the sounds leaving your mouth anymore; Dave was relentless, he’d been fucking you so long you were faint, dizzy.

“You can’t come until I give you permission.”

You bare it, biting your lip, the inside of your cheek, groping the slack of the ropes for dear life; anything as tears roll down your cheeks.

Every cell in your body was begging for release, everytime you got close he’d pull out and stop fucking you. You hated that Dave knew your body so well. Knowing your cues even when you're bound to a bed and can’t move.

Your eyes roll back in your head as his tongue drags across your breasts. The bed shakes so much as he slams into you, you wonder if you’ll break it. 

The stars, they’re close, you moan his name on the tail end of cursing his existence. Dave pulls out abruptly, your walls clenching in the absence of his thickness.

Grabbing your chin, he stares into your eyes with that evil look , “what did I tell you?”

“D-dont come.” 

He lets you go and climbs up your body, his hard cock coated with your juices now dangling in your face. Cursing under his breath, he lifts your head and pulls the pillow back underneath it to support your neck.

His strong thick hands soothe your head, face and neck before he takes hold of your chin again, stroking himself with the other hand. “Open your mouth.”

You do.

His cock feels bigger than usual, maybe because he’s already abused your mouth and your lips were still plump from before.

Over the last three hours you’ve been plugged, teased, spanked, tied up 5 kinds of ways and edged repeatedly. You weren’t sure how much more you could take, still, even in this moment of torture you decide to forgo the safe word; you wanted to push your limits just as much as Dave did.

You squeeze your eyesshut as you suck his fat head into your mouth, tasting his precum mixed with your arousal.

Dave places one hand flat against the headboard, the other firm on his shaft as you bob your head, working with the mostly uncomfortable angle.

Dave’s eyes fall shut, he moves his hips with your rythm, “fuck baby....your mouth was made for my cock-“ he’s nearly growling, his head hangs low.

Dave knew your body. You knew his just as well. He was close. The overstimulation was almost over.

“Goddammit y/n!” Dave pulls out of your mouth gently, careful not to hurt you.

You rest your head with a loud exhale, following his movements with your tired eyes.

He opens the side drawer, pulling out a knife, it’s one of your favorites. The sexy little black one sharp enough to do serious damage.

Dave looks back at you, pleased with the way your eyes light up. “You dirty girl. You get wet everytime you see this knife.”

Dave moves over your body slowly. He drags the tip of the blade over your swollen breasts, then around your nipples

“That angelic face, hiding such a dirty slut - filthy,” Dave leans forward, capturing your mouth with his.

The blade, his words, his hard cock pressing into you, the way he kissed you like it was the end of the world -

It takes everything in you to not come then and there. You moan into his mouth and tug at the ropes. You wish you could touch him. 

Dave’s nose brushes against yours as he breaks the kiss. His lips stay close to your own,

“Do you want to touch me?” He asks.

“Please.”. You beg

Dave runs the blade over your skin, traveling the length of your arm. He savors the way you squirm, “...I’m impressed you’ve held it this long.”

You bite your lip, eyes on this cock. You need him back inside of you, now. He follows your gaze, chuckling lightly.

“You do love my cock don’t you”

“I love it even more when it’s inside of me.” You purr, curving your spine to be closer to him. 

Dave sits back to admire your form, “you’re so beautiful baby. You take me so well....you should be rewarded.”

Planting a series of kisses over your breasts and stomach, he crawls over your body again.   
Moving downward, he swiftly cuts the rope, freeing your left leg, then your right.

Happy to move your legs again, you shake them out and bend your knees. Excited to get your prize. You wait for him to free your arms, he doesn’t.

Dave pulls your legs behind him as he settles between your thighs, With an approving hum, he swipes at your wet folds, bringing the same two fingers to his lips. You watch the way his tongue laps you up. “Perfect.”

You feel even wetter with his praise. Dave slides into you with ease, your walls clenching around him. “Oh fuck! Dave - more!”

“More?” He raises an eyebrow, thrusting into you fully, filling you. He wraps one arm around your back, pulling your body closer to his.

“Keep your eyes on me y/n.”

All you can do is nod, you can’t speak - your body is on fire. Dave pulls out completely before slamming back in. His pace relentless once he pumps inside of you. 

Dave fucks you until the room spins and you're screaming his name. Until you forget how to breathe correctly and he has to yell at you to keep your eyes on him. 

Panting, his rhythm becomes uneven, his fingertips digging into your skin, “Come for me,” 

You barely hear the words but the permission sends you reeling. You see stars, your muscles spasm, everything goes dark -

...

30 minutes later

Something about that place between sleep and being awake was euphoric. Especially as your body relaxes into the hot bath, your back against Dave’s chest.

You let your head fall back with a soft sigh. Dave draws small circles on your skin, your arm propped up on the side of the tub. The smell of roses calming you even more. 

When he speaks, his voice vibrates against you. “How are you feeling baby?”

“Blissfully exhausted.” You sing, with heavy eyelids.

Dave moves your hair aside to kiss your neck. You lean into it.

A moment later he moves behind you, enough that you sit up to see what he’s doing.

“Good thing I planned ahead. Hold on,” 

You watch Dave step out of the tub, you laugh a little at how cute his ass looks covered in bubble bath suds.

When he returns, he’s carrying a bath tray. Wine, glasses, and chocolate cover the surface.

“Dave!” You light up, suddenly feeling more awake.

He’s brown eyes are soft now, so is his tone. “Tonight’s about you, I’ll take good care of you.”

You wait until he joins you in the tub before you work together to set the tray. Dave grabs a piece of chocolate, pressing it against your lips.

“Mhhh,” you take a bite, “I fucking love Belgian chocolates.”


End file.
